


It’s just a pink bunny

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi has just moved into a new apartment, and has wrangled Massu into helping him. </p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s just a pink bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ryogrande.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryogrande**](http://ryogrande.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/)**help_pilipinas** fundraiser.

The room was tiny. It was tiny, and dusty, and, well, _brown_. There was a thick layer of dust on everything; the walls were peeling; the ceilings were cracked. Spiderwebs decorated the windows, and there was a strange, yellowish stain on the far right corner of the wall. Massu looked about the room, from the faded green paint to the moth-eaten curtains, and back to Tegoshi's beaming face.  
 

"Isn't it perfect?"

Massu stared. "It’s horrible," he said bluntly, but Tegoshi’s face didn’t change. 

"Oh sure, it’s going to need some looking after," he said, waving a hand as he started moving boxes around the room. "Once I get that stair fixed, and the plumbing, and get rid of the cockroaches in the cupboards, it’ll be nice and cozy."

Massu sighed, turning around and bringing the rest of the boxes inside. "Look, I know this break-up affected you--" Tegoshi chose that precise moment to drop a box heavily on the floor, "--but that's no reason for you to completely lose your mind," Massu finished, eyeing the other warily. 

"I haven't 'lost my mind'," Tegoshi said, grimacing. "I just thought it'd be a good idea to mix it up a bit, that's all."

"...By moving into a cockroach nest?" Massu asked, quickly shaking off _something_ that was crawling up his leg, and shuddered. "I really don't like this place, Tegoshi. There was a nicer place that you went and saw, why didn't you buy that?" 

" _Because_ ," Tegoshi said, long and drawn-out like he was talking to an insufferable fool, "It wasn't right. It was all pretentious and in a bad location," he explained. 

"Sounds kind of like you right now," Massu muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." 

They spent the next few hours shifting boxes around in the heat - the windows were stuck and refused to open - and coughing constantly from the amount of dust that was unsettled as they moved about. Massu couldn't help but notice the small smile that refused to leave Tegoshi's face as they worked. 

Tegoshi had just gone through a harsh break-up, in which he had caught his now ex-girlfriend in a rather comprimising position with one of his soccer friends. In Tegoshi's own apartment. 

Massu had never learnt her name - she was blonde and foreign and spoke weirdly, and always gave Massu a strange look whenever he was in the room with them. He never really liked being around Tegoshi when he was with girls; he would act differently, would put on an act to try to impress them, would turn himself into something else so they would like him. 

Tegoshi had kind of... snapped after that. He'd packed up his belongings and moved, into this cramped little box of a place, claiming that he never wanted to see his apartment again. Massu couldn't really blame him, to be honest. Tegoshi had really loved that girl. 

And so, Tegoshi had wrangled Massu into helping him. "What happened to Koyama and Shige?" he asked suddenly, pausing in his work. Tegoshi looked up and flipped his hair out of his eyes. 

"They had KoyaShige things to do," was his answer. "Do you want tea?" 

"I thought there was no water in this place," Massu said, and Tegoshi clucked his tongue.

"...Right." 

Massu had a tough time figuring out what was newspaper and what were actually Tegoshi's things inside the box. "Tegoshi, what is this?" he said in exasperation, holding up a bright pink stuffed rabbit. It's ear was half-chewed and it was missing an eye. 

Tegoshi gasped. "That's the bunny you bought me!" he said, rushing forward to take hold of it, gazing at it as if it were the most precious thing. "Don't you remember?" 

Massu did, but barely. The rabbit had been more intact back then, but it was still the same. Massu had won it at some carnival, and had given it to Tegoshi later without much thought. "Oh," was all he said, burying his head back into the newspaper-filled box so Tegoshi couldn't see his reddening cheeks. "You've kept it all these years?" 

"Of course," Tegoshi said, "I keep everything people give me."

Massu re-emerged from the box, a disbelieving look on his face. "You what?" 

Tegoshi glared. "Well, everything except that horrid thing that Matsumoto-san gave me. I couldn't look him in the eye for months..."  
 

"I don't want to know," Massu said quickly, and continued to rummage around in the box. Tegoshi placed the bunny on a shelf, even with Massu whining - _"You have to dust that first!"_  - and went back to his own box, finding things for the kitchen. 

Massu felt this warm and sweet feeling inside as he looked at the rabbit, perched up there. It had no emotional value to him at all, but to Tegoshi, it obviously meant a lot. "Why did you keep that?" 

Tegoshi stilled, and looked up at him. "I...Because Massu gave it to me," he murmured, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

"It's just a rabbit," Massu laughed, but quietened at the look on Tegoshi's face. He tried to hide it, but Massu walked over to him and lifted his head with a hand on his chin. "I'm sorry I laughed. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Tegoshi said, wrenching his head out of Massu's hand and kneeling to continue unpacking. "Nothing's wrong. Let's just finish this." 

"Tegoshi," Massu pressed, kneeling next to him and grabbing his arm lightly, "What is it?" 

Tegoshi sighed. "I kept it... because you gave it to me. Because you thought of me when you had it. I meant something to you in that split second you decided to give it to me," he murmured. 

"What?" 

"I love you, you complete idiot," Tegoshi snapped, his eyes finally meeting Massu's. Massu's stomach flipped when he realised that the emotion swirling around in Tegoshi's eyes was love for him. Tegoshi lowered his head again. "Just go." 

Massu's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not going anywhere," he said softly, and he could see Tegoshi thinking. "You've just gone through a break up, you're probably not feeling well--"

Tegoshi laughed. He laughed so much that Massu was starting to worry about his sanity, but then he was looking back up at him, tears in his eyes. "It's not a new thing," he said, wiping the tears away with that smile still on his face, "I've loved you since you gave me tha--"

And Massu was kissing him, kissing that smile. Tegoshi made a surprised noise, and all but melted into the kiss, his hands coming up to grasp Massu's shirt carefully, as if any sudden movements could scare him away. Tegoshi kissed like he sung; breathy and sweet, and Massu found that he couldn't get enough. Massu didn't know where all these feelings were coming from, all he knew was that he had to keep kissing Tegoshi. 

Tegoshi was the one to break the kiss, albeit unwillingly. “You... why?” he spluttered, and Massu just stared, trying to figure it all out himself. 

“I don’t know. Kiss me again and we’ll find out.” 

 

\--the end


End file.
